Spectre
Introduction Spectre is an assassin working for the World government. As a "superceding protocall officer" he has been granted permission to work beyond the law in the hope of eliminating piracy, and as such his allegiance to the marines is a closely guarded secret among them, with him often refered to as a mercenary more than an actual soldier.. Appearance Spectre wears a battered black leather jacket and a stetson hat. He has a small scar across his blind right eye, while his other good eye is a shade of brown that in some light appears red. He also has a mostly shaved beard, and smokes cigars. several items of clothing he wears, inlcuding his boots, have an ellaborate silver cross design adorning them. Personality Spectre appears at first entirely lacking in morals. However, he does have some personal rules, and is in fact motivated by dedication to the world government, and by extension the cause of eliminating piracy, rather than his apparent goal of slaughtering many opponents. He enjoys fighting stronger opponents, as they are better excercise in his oppinion. He is also shown to be a skilled tactician, and can often second-guess the actions of his opponents. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship/Blademanship Spectre does not specificly use swords, but presumabley has some skill with them considering that some of his Devil Fruit based attacks use blades. He has been known to use knives, both at close quarters and as throwing weapons. Marksmanship Spectre is capable of extroadinary accuracy and ability with projectile weapons of all kinds. Hand to Hand Combat Spectre usually fights freestyle, with his devil fruit. He rarely engages an opponent entirely unarmed. He is known to have trained in Rokushiki as a backup style, but his use of the combat aspects of it, such as shigan, are, in his own words "Just a fancy way of doing nothing a shotgun couldn't do better" Physical Strength Spectre is known to be extremely strong, but the exact limit is unknown. Very few pirates he has fought have escaped alive, and all of them he has managed to kill at a later date. Agility Spectre can acheive extreme speed using the rokushiki technique, Soru. He has shown the ability to avoid very quick attacks with ease, though this appears to stem from quick reflexes rather than techniques such as haki. Weapons Spectre carries a lighter, which he uses to produce fire to feed his Devil fruit abilities. he also has at least one revolver on his person, as well as a number of concealed weapons. He has shown skill with a wide range of guns and explosives, and in particular tends to carry a rifle or shotgun of some kind when intending to fight seriously Devil Fruit Jigoku Jigoku no mi Summary, Spectre can corrupt elements and then absorb them to bring about transformations in his own body Type, paramecia Haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Spectre can use this form of haki to land tangible blows against Logia devil fruit users Relationships History Major Battles Quotes "nothing you say matters. I don't care about your honour, or about your idea of morals. They aren't mine." "I enjoy fighting more than I enjoy killing, but I'm quite happy to do both. If you are not strong enough to provide me with a decent fight, then the penalty is your death!" Trivia *Spectre's name is a referance to epynominous organisation from the James Bond continuity. The nature of a "Superceding protocall official" in the marines is also very similar to that of a 00 agent in the same series. Category:Human Category:Marine Category:Assassin Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Antagonists Category:Marksman Category:Smoker Category:Spook